


Hero-Con

by Rekall



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Comedy, Cosplay, Humor, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-01
Updated: 2011-08-01
Packaged: 2017-10-22 02:38:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/232820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rekall/pseuds/Rekall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barnaby and Kotetsu are suppose to be the special guests at Hero-Con, the annual hero convention for fans of HeroTV. However, when they get lost in a crowd of cosplayers, they accidentally end up in the cosplay competition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hero-Con

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on the Tiger & Bunny LJ kink meme.

It wasn't Kotetsu's fault, it really wasn't. All he had done was stop for a minute to look at some Wild Tiger merchandise - he had never seen so much before - and the next thing he knew he had lost sight of Barnaby and Agnes who had both disappeared through the busy crowd.

That actually wasn't entirely correct, Kotetsu could see a lot of Barnabys, but he couldn't tell if any of them were the real one. The room was full of cosplayers, dressed up as various heroes; Barnaby was the most popular by far, even though there was also a ton of Sky Highs and Blue Roses. Kotetsu was also glad to see that there were several Wild Tigers.

Kotetsu sighed as he looked around. He knew that attending Hero-Con was a bad idea. As much as he liked being appreciated, they didn't have time to make a guest appearance at the convention when they could be out saving someone. Plus he had promised Kaede that he would take her but he then had to back out when he learned that Wild Tiger was going to be there. He remembered the look of disappointment on her face when he had broken the news that he needed to work instead. She had been so upset.

Making things up to Kaede was going to have to wait until later, Kotetsu decided. At the moment he needed to find the others before Agnes decided to rip his head off for getting lost. Even he knew it wouldn't be good to start the Q&A Session without its star. Hero-Con had specifically requested Barnaby and Wild Tiger that year and Kotetsu needed to be there.

"Bunny," Kotetsu quietly called as he walked among the Barnaby cosplayers. He hoped that one of them would respond but no one did. Kotetsu was tempted to yell out the name but the only reason why he didn't do that was because he didn't want to draw too much attention to himself. Besides, Barnaby would kill him if their fans learned of the 'Bunny' nickname.

"Bunny," Kotetsu said, trying again. Some of the Barnaby cosplayers were really good but it was odd that no one paid attention to him. He knew he wasn't as popular as Barnaby but his popularity rating had gone up since they had started teaming together, especially after the incident with Jake. He was a bit disappointed that no one seemed to care that they were close to Wild Tiger.

A hand suddenly grabbed Kotetsu's wrist; finally someone had recognized him. Prepared to give an autograph and maybe a picture, Kotetsu was both relieved and disappointed when he turned to find Barnaby glaring at him.

"What are you doing?"

"Looking for you, Bunny," Kotetsu protested. "There's too many people here!"

A smile crossed Barnaby's face and he shifted his hand from Kotetsu's wrist to the older man's hand. "Don't get lost again."

Barnaby began leading Kotetsu through the crowd, making sure to keep a tight grip on his hand. Kotetsu had to admit that he felt a little silly, being led through the crowd like a child, but at the same time he liked it. Being able to touch Barnaby was always good.

Fortunately no one was paying attention to them as they moved through the mass of cosplayers. Now that Kotetsu was able to relax, it seemed like many of the Barnabys were paired with a Wild Tiger; that made him happy. He also realized that of the cosplayers were dressed in civilian clothes, since it was easier to reproduce, which was the reason why no one noticed him or Barnaby. To them they were just another Barnaby and Wild Tiger.

"Those are great outfits!" a feminine voice called out to them.

Apparently not everyone was fooled.

Never to miss an opportunity to interact with a fan, Barnaby paused and looked at the person who spoke to them; it was a female Barnaby cosplayer. She hadn't got every detail right; the jacket and necklace were wrong, but Kotetsu had to admit that she had done a good job.

"Thank you-" Barnaby began to reply but he was quickly cut off by the eager fan.

"Are you two entering the competition?" she asked. "You're sure to win, you both look like the real thing."

Barnaby and Kotetsu exchanged a look. They weren't entirely sure what the fan meant but the one thing that was clear was the woman had no clue she was speaking to the real Barnaby and Wild Tiger.

"Enter what?" Kotetsu finally asked. He could tell that Barnaby was slightly in shock that someone didn't recognize him. Barnaby took pride in being the only hero who didn't hide behind a secret identity; interacting with the fans was just as important to him as catching criminals and gaining points.

"The contest for best costume, of course," the female fan replied. "You two are entering, right?"

"No," Barnaby replied, finding his voice.

"Of course!" Kotetsu interrupted. "We wouldn't miss it."

"We should get going then," the fan replied. "It'll be starting soon."

"What are you doing?" Barnaby whispered as they followed the female version of himself.

"I want to see some more Wild Tiger cosplayers," Kotetsu said. It was rare that he got to see Wild Tiger fans. "Plus we still have an hour before the Q&A Session. There's more than enough time to watch the contest."

"We're only going to watch," Barnaby warned. It wasn't fair for them to partake in their own cosplay contest; they would win for sure.

"We won't be allowed to participate," Kotetsu confidently replied. "Just because that girl didn't recognize us, doesn't mean everyone will. Once they see who we are, we'll get disqualified and then we can mingle with the fans and sign autographs for a bit before we have to leave. The fans will love us for it."

Kotetsu could tell that he convinced Barnaby to go along with it. One thing that Barnaby always loved was interacting with fans. The way their faces would light up whenever they saw Barnaby was something he lived for. In the beginning Kotetsu had been jealous but it didn't bother him as much now. Besides, he got to see a side of Barnaby that none of the fans ever got to see.

"This way," the female cosplayer said as she waved them forward. They were near the stage now and soon everyone would know that they were the real Barnaby and Wild Tiger.

"You seem new," the girl added as Barnaby and Kotetsu were about to go on stage. "So if you get stage fright just start making out. There are a lot of Wild Tiger/Barnaby fans here so it won't be an issue. Good luck!"

"What do you mean?" Kotetsu asked but it was too late. Kotetsu and and Barnaby were being hustled onto the stage, leaving the female Barnaby far behind. Helplessly, Kotetsu turned his attention to Barnaby. "Bunny, what did she mean?"

"What do you think it means?"

Barnaby was unhappy and Kotetsu could understand why. It was true that things had developed between them over the past month but their fans shouldn't have known that. They hadn't even told their fellow heroes about it yet.

Kotetsu supposed it didn't really matter. In a few moments someone would recognize them and they would wave to the crowd, maybe say a few words and then let the cosplayers get back to their contest. The fans would be so happy at the surprise appearance that they would forget all about silly things like making out.

Any minute now...

"Do something!" Someone from the crowd yelled.

Any minute...

"They'll recognize us, huh?" Barnaby quietly said so that only Kotetsu could hear him.

Awkwardly, Kotetsu waved to the crowd and tried giving them a smile but the crowd seemed unsatisfied. The crowd was getting bored and restless. Kotetsu was beginning to envy Barnaby who normally had an easy time with fans. On the stage, however, Barnaby wasn't even trying; he was annoyed and wanted to get out of there.

"Kiss!" Kotetsu finally heard hissing at him. Looking down he found the female Barnaby cosplayer standing near the edge of the stage.

Quickly Kotetsu shook his head. Barnaby was already upset with him. Pleadingly, Kotetsu looked out at the crowd, silently begging for someone to recognize them. Even Agnes would do even though she would probably kill them for wandering off.

All of a sudden, Kotetsu felt someone bump into him from behind. Falling forward, it was only Barnaby's quick reaction that kept him from falling off the stage. As Kotetsu fell into Barnaby's arms, his lips lightly glazed Barnaby's. It was entirely an accident but that didn't stop the crowd from cheering wildly. The female Barnaby cosplayer had been right when she said that there were a lot of Wild Tiger/Barnaby fans there.

As he steadied himself, Kotetsu looked around to find out what happened. Darting off the stage was an Origami Cyclone cosplayer - although perhaps it was the real one, it was hard to tell - who had rushed the stage in an attempt to make it into the background. In his haste, the clumsy cosplayer had accidentally bumped into Kotetsu.

"We're going; now," Barnaby commanded as he dragged Kotetsu off the stage.

The crowd was still cheering for them and Kotetsu liked it, it was nice being acknowledge for a change but he certainly wasn't going to argue with Barnaby. His bunny had only started warming up to him recently and Kotetsu didn't want to ruin a good thing. It was nice having a warm body in his bed again on a regular basis.

"Wait!" a voice called after them. It was the female Barnaby cosplayer from earlier.

Despite his annoyance, Barnaby turned to face her. She was a fan after all and it was difficult for him to not be nice, even though she didn't recognize him. After all, being popular was an important part of being a hero and Barnaby was determined to be the best.

* * *

"Where we you two? You have ten minutes before the Q&A Session starts," Agnes complained before she turned her angry eyes on Kotetsu. "This is your fault, isn't it? You're corrupting poor, innocent Barnaby by being his partner."

"It was his fault," Barnaby confirmed before Kotetsu could protest. It was then that Agnes noticed the trophy that Barnaby was hanging onto.

"What's that?"

"I won for having the best Barnaby costume," Barnaby replied. He didn't look entirely happy with the victory.

"I don't want to know," Agnes muttered before turning her attention to Kotetsu once again. "Where's your trophy? Didn't you win too?"

"No," Kotetsu replied with a sour look on his face.

"They thought he wasn't clumsy enough to be the real Wild Tiger," Barnaby explained, cheering up slightly. "Even though, Kotetsu, almost fell off the stage."

Kotetsu was down-right furious. "The guy-"

"Woman," Barnaby interjected.

"The woman who won didn't even look like me!" Kotetsu protested. "My stylish beard was something that she faked! She wasn't even Japanese!"

"A woman won?" Agnes asked. There was a confused look on her face.

"We apparently have a lot of female fans who cosplay," Barnaby replied. "They're quite good."

Agnes shook her head. "I don't want to know. I knew it would have been better if Sky High and Blue Rose had come instead."

Agnes walked away, leaving the two heroes alone. There were still last minute preparations she had to do before the Q&A Session started. HeroTV would be filming the event and it would be posted on their official website later that night.

"Here," Barnaby said, handing the trophy to Kotetsu. "You deserve it more then I do."

"But I didn't dress up as you," Kotetsu replied. He had calmed down greatly from his little outburst.

"True, but it was a bit fun and I wouldn't have been there if it wasn't for you," Barnaby admitted.

Before Kotetsu could respond, Barnaby quickly kissed him once again. Although it was longer than their brief kiss earlier, it was still entirely too short for Kotetsu. He wanted to go home and continue things further with Barnaby. It wasn't fair that they still had the Q&A Session to do.

"Hurry up!" Agnes yelled.

Reluctantly, Kotetsu and Barnaby hurried over to her. They knew better then to further upset her. Their time alone was going to have to wait until later.

* * *

The next day, Agnes was busy on her computer. She wanted to double-check to make sure the video they had filmed at Hero-Con was working properly. She didn't trust anyone to do the job for her since if there were problems it reflected badly upon HeroTV, which meant it would reflect bad upon her. She wasn't going to risk her job over a stupid Q&A Session.

Since she was already online, Agnes decided to take a look at what the fans thought about the first day of the convention. There seemed to be a lot of excited activity, which made Agnes glad; the happier the fans were, the more likely they would tune in to HeroTV, which meant higher ratings. One thing in particular however caught her eye.

 _EXCLUSIVE: WILD TIGER AND BARNABY MAKEOUT!!!_

Agnes' eye twitched as she clicked on the link. Sure enough there were pictures of Kotetsu and Barnaby onstage together at the cosplay contest and right before the Q&A Session. She was going to kill them both - well, maybe not Barnaby, he was too good for ratings - but they both should have known better. Even though they were attempting to keep their relationship a secret, everyone who knew them could see the truth. It was only going to be a matter of time before the fans caught on as well.

Scanning the comments, Agnes was relieved to see that the fans were still under the assumption Kotetsu and Barnaby had been cosplayers. There had been some debate over the second group of photos since observant fans pointed out that it happened near the Q&A Session but other fans were quick to point out that "Wild Tiger" was holding onto "Barnaby's" cosplay trophy.

Agnes sighed with relief. Things were safe for the time being but Kotetsu and Barnaby were going to have to be discreet about their actions. Lots of female fans tuned into HeroTV solely because they dreamed of being Barnaby's wife one day. It wouldn't be good for ratings if they knew Barnaby was sleeping with his partner.

"But they are oddly popular," Agnes mused to herself as she continued to read the comments. Perhaps an outing for ratings wouldn't be bad at all. She was going to have to think about it.


End file.
